


keeping up with tom and jerry

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [16]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Raw Sex, Smut, Throuple, Throuple Relationship, Top Cho Miyeon, Top Yeh Shuhua, Vaginal Sex, misoo, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: How Soojin keeps up with Miyeon and Shuhua.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 54





	keeping up with tom and jerry

Soojin groaned in between Miyeon and Shuhua.

Sure, she loves her girlfriends with all her heart, but this is getting a little bit too much. Especially when she's always caught between the two staring each other down and breathing in each other's throats. But as always, Soojin only sighs as she forces herself to sleep, despite the inscreasing irritation in Miyeon and Shuhua's hand movements.

They're slapping whatever they could reach of each other, if you ask. With Shuhua starting it and Miyeon getting back at her. At this point, all Soojin wants is a peaceful sleep.

"M-Miyeon-" Soojin moans, grabbing onto the older woman's shoulders as Miyeon thrusted in and out of her. "Miyeon, Miyeon, Miyeon!" The younger screamed, shaking as Miyeon pinched her clit lightly before the older rubs it with her thumb.

"Mine, mine, mine." Miyeon whispers at each deep thrusts, softly, want nothing more than to only let the younger feel pure pleasure. Miyeon hears Soojin begging to release again, and Miyeon feels herself closer as Soojin's pussy walls tightened around her cock, covering it with her huge wave of orgasm. "Fuck, I'm close. Where do you want it, love?"

"I-Inside, please-" Soojin puts her hand over her mouth as Miyeon rubs her fingers around the younger's very sensitive clit again, making Soojin overwhelmed with the sensitivity as the rigid cock drags along her folds, veins pulsing against her walls.

"Hi." Miyeon greets her after riding out their orgasms, still catching her breath as she smothered small kisses on Soojin's bare tummy to the valley of her breasts. "You did so good, baby." Miyeon compliments, rubbing her thumb against Soojin's hip.

Soojin moans softly, feeling soft when Miyeon takes care of her. Soojin tries not to blush as Miyeon wipes the orgasms from her thighs to her lower region. "Thank you." Soojin said the moment Miyeon finished putting on some cream on her sore muscles.

Well, they were cuddled up with Soojin wearing Miyeon's oversized shirt until Shuhua came home and pushed the oldest away from Soojin, pouting when Soojin smelled like sex. It always takes long for any scent on Soojin to go away.

Soojin gave Miyeon an apologetic smile as Shuhua pulled her in more.

"Yeh Shuhua, no need to get over possessive." Miyeon glared at the younger softly. Shuhua spared her a look before pushing her face in the crook of Soojin's neck again. Miyeon smiled before licking the palm of her hand and touched Shuhua's face with it.

"Ew, why was that wet?!" Shuhua groaned in disgust.

"My saliva." Miyeon smiled as she starts to run away. Of course Shuhua being petty as Miyeon is, runs after the oldest. As always, Soojin shakes her head as she checks the time.

Soojin cursed Miyeon when she felt her legs wobble from the little soreness. Miyeon gave her a soft grin despite being chased after by Shuhua. Soojin smiled, thinking she'll never get bored of the two.

They don't even recall how and when they happened, it just sort of did and they went with it since neither of them had a problem with having both of them be in a relationship with Soojin. Plus Soojin is such a cute little bottom, especially when she's flustered against both of them.

"Hey, I want to cuddle her too!"

"Cuddle her? You've already had all of her while I was out! It's my turn."

"Your turn? I'm not a teddy bear, you guys."

"Of course you're not." Miyeon says, turning to Soojin. "You're our cutest girlfriend that we can't resist to cuddle. And can you tell Shuhua to let me cuddle you?" Miyeon smiled.

"Hey!" Shuhua growled, glaring at the oldest as she pulls Soojin in.

"Shuhua, you've already showered with her and smothered your scent all over Soojin. I do think we're equal now." Miyeon said. The oldest doesn't even care anymore as she settled on the bed beside Soojin. "And Soojin likes it when I cuddle her, so bleh."

Shuhua scrunched her face at Miyeon as she wraps her arm around Soojin's waist. When the youngest saw Miyeon's hand planning on touching Soojin, Shuhua slaps the oldest' hand as she puts her own against Soojin's lower region. "That's enough sex for today." Shuhua said, keeping her hand there as if to secure it from Miyeon. Soojin is not uncomfortable with their touches, so she doesn't complain. In fact, she likes it because it feels good when Shuhua and Miyeon touches her.

"I wasn't even trying to do anything!" Miyeon whispered-screamed when she saw Soojin drifting to sleep.

"Don't care. Now shut up and let Soojin go to sleep. You're irritating me."

"Right back at you."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i forgot where i was going with this but i hope you liked it. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.


End file.
